Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid materials for forming three-dimensional objects and material sets for forming three-dimensional objects, and three-dimensional object producing methods and three-dimensional object producing apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been increasing needs for small-lot production of complicated, fine three-dimensional objects. As the techniques for meeting the needs, powder adhering methods, etc. have been proposed.
As examples of the powder adhering methods, there have been proposed a method for delivering an adhesive material to a powder thin layer according to an inkjet method, a method for laminating layers of a powder material, which is a mixture of powder particles and adhesive particles, and delivering a binding agent to the laminated layers to dissolve and solidify the adhesive particles and produce a three-dimensional object (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-330743), and a method for dissolving a coating resin of a powder material, which is obtained by coating a base material such as glass and ceramic with a hydrophobic resin, by a solvent such as limonene and toluene to solidify the powder material and produce a three-dimensional object (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-297325).
However, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-330743 cannot impart a sufficient strength and precision to a three-dimensional object because it is not easy for an adhesive liquid, which is obtained by delivering the binding material and dissolving the adhesive particles, to spread uniformly between the powder particles. Furthermore, this technique has problems that nozzle heads used when delivering the adhesive material according to an inkjet method may be clogged, that selection of adhesive materials that can be used is limited, and that efficiency is spoiled by a cost needed.
The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-297325 has a risk that lowly-volatile limonene tends to remain in a three-dimensional object and reduce the strength of the three-dimensional object. Furthermore, lowly-volatile solvents such as toluene are problematic in safety.